Transformers Prime Remake
by ArokAmateratsu
Summary: La misma historia con algunas modificaciones y un personaje añadido. Aviso contiene personajes de Robots in disguise.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, para los que hayan abierto este archivo, bienvenidos. Esta es mi primera historia de Transformers Prime.**

**Sin mas diliacion empiezocon la historia, pero antes ninguno de los personajes de Transformers no me pertenecen excepto mi OC.**

Hola mis queridos lectores voluntarios se que por supuesto estáis leyendo este libro porque este relato no es materia de evaluación sino porque vuestra pasión es devorar página tras página hasta acabar con la Biblioteca de Iacon.

Ahora que ya me he divertido un poco empezare a contaros de la forma más amena posible lo que ocurrió después de la Caída de Cybertron.

Todo empieza en un camion conducido por una chica aparentemente de 18 años, llamada Arok.

Tenía el pelo blanco y recogido en una trenza sus ojos estaban tapados con unas gafas negras que contrastaban con el resto del cuerpo blanco al igual que su ropa mas bien oscura: un blusa negra con pétalos de sakura blancos al igual que sus pantalones.

"Dentro de 50 m llegara a su destino"dijo el navegador.

-Al fin!-Exclamo la albina.

Y efectivamente, en 50 m llego a Jasper, Nevada.

-Bueno mañana seguimos campeón-dijo acariciando la puerta del camión.

Sin mas empezo a buscar el motel mas cercano.

Al mismo tiempo un chico moreno de pelo salia enfrente del tener 16 años y estaba vestido con una camisa blanca de manga largas debajo de otra de un color gris sucio de manga cortas, tambien llevaba unos vaqueros azules y unos tenis.

-Hola chaval-dijo Arok dirigiendose al chico-Me llamo Arok Wild y acabo de llegar a la ciudad, tu sabes donde puedo encontrar un motel o un sitio donde pasar la noche?-

-Hola yo me llamo Jack Darby, puedes encontrar un hotel mas adelante al final del pueblo-le respondio jack

-Gracias-le respondio la chica.

despues de que arok se hubiese ido jack se marchaba a su casa cuando vio una moto alli azul con detalles rosas y no se lo pensó.

-Wow!Algun dia tendre una como tu-comento en voz baja

-Le estas hablando a una moto?-se oyo al lado.

Avergonzado Jack levanto la vista.

-Te...Te...Te hablaba a ti Sierra-tartamudeo Jack mirando para una chica pelirroja y con aspecto de niña caprichosa.

-Ya...Seguro-Se burlo la pelirroja-Es tuya?-Pregunto inocentemente.

-Ammmm...Esto...Sí-respondio inseguro jack.

-Entonces... Me das una vuelta?-Ante esa pregunta el moreno casi iba a caer pero para salvar el díaaaa,TATATACHÁN TACHÁN!(Notese la ironía)aparecieron dos vehiculos muy extraños y la moto misteriosamente se encendio y arrancó.Con Jack encima.

Pero gracias a dios la moto paro poco tiempo después en un callejón cercano para que el chico pudiera bajar.

-Bien ahora vete-Le ordenó la moto con voz de mujer.

-Que eres?-contestó Jack por toda respuesta.

-Alguien a quien tu no has visto-le respondió bruscamente mientras se iba.

Pero los vehículos aparecieron en el callejón y mientras uno se dedicaba a atacar a la robot el otro intento atrapar al chico.

-Sube!-ordenó la moto al lado suyo.

Sin más remedio el chico subió y mientras escapaban de los vehículos que les disparaban llegaron a la autopista.

Un deportivo amarillo envistió a uno de los extraños coches de carreras.

-Amigo?-preguntó Jack.

-Algo así-respondió la moto-Agárrate-ordenó.Un minuto después estaban cayendo por un barranco hacia una pista debajo de la autopista.

-Si mamá ahora voy en cinco minutos estoy en casa-Decía un niño aparentemente de la estatura de cinco años que jugaba con un coche amarillo teledirigido.

Tenia el pelo castaño peinado en una punta hacia arriba los ojos del mismo color y unas gafas rojas y justo cuando iba a coger su juguete aterrizó la moto con Jack encima.

-Wow-Exclamó.

-Raf, esto no es los que parece...-intento explicar en ese momento aterrizaron en la explanada dos robots gigantes que atacaron a la recién transformada moto.

Parecia una hembra de su especie y era de color azul con una cresta rosa que le salía de la con sus cañones a los dos vehículos-robots ya acto seguido empezaron a luchar pero la femme estaba en desventaja y eso quedo en evidencia cuñado la derribaron con uno de sus disparos.

Afortunadamente el deportivo amarillo apareció justo delante de los robots plantándoles cara.

Cuando dio un paso se oyó como aplastaba algo, levantó la pierna, miro el coche de juguete de Raf, miró al dueño y le pidió perdón a base de pitidos.

-No pasa nada-respondió a la pregunta del robot amarillo ante la mirada atónita de Jack por haberlo entendido.

Unos de los vehículos atacantes tiró al deportivo al suelo.

Viendo el cariz que tomaban las cosas Jack empujó a Raf hacia una alcantarilla para huir.

**Bueno me quedo corto pero prometo que en el proximo capitulo lo compensaré.**

**Ya tengo el plan de los personajes hechos así que hasta pronto.**

**Reviews constructivos por favor.**


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno aqui les dejo el que irme a clase.

* * *

><p>Al dia siguiente, Jack se encontró con Raf esperando fuera del colegio; cuando lo miro le brillaron los ojos pero...<p>

-Oye Raf, ayer no ocurrio nada vale...-unos bocinazos cortaron lo que fuera que dijese.

-Es el robot-Exclam Raf alegre mientras el Jack se solo abrio una puerta y solto uno de los pitidos del dia anterior.

-Quiere que me suba solo yo-cometo el pequeño-Tu creo que debes ir en la moto azul-notando su presencia.

Jack suspiro mientras se iba a su casa.

Pero la moto le corto el camino asi que se retiro con ella.

-¿por que deberia ir contigo?-pregunto molesto.

-Por que eres uno de los pocos por no decir de los unicos que conoce nuestra existencia-le explico la moto ya convertida en robot.

-Si es verdad, deberias acompañarla-dijo una chica que asomaba por la esquina del callejon.

Tenia el pelo castaño con las puntas rosas y los ojos del mismo color y parecia al menos de ascendencia japonesa.

Detras asomaba Arok, que parecia apunto de sufrir un ataque.

-Sabia o intuia que me iba a pasar algo, pero no que iab a ver a un enorme robot-

-Chatarra-maldijo la moto-Bee necesito que vuelvas-

Desues de que Bee hubiera recogido a la mayor todos se fueron a la base de los robots.

-Hola me llamo Arok Wild y tu?-Se dirigio a Raf cuando se subio al Urbana 500.

-Rafael Esquivel y este es Bee-se presento y se oyeron un par de pitidos para corresponder a Raf.

Cuando llegaron a la base y vio a todos los robots Arok se quedo impresionada.

-¿Pero no eran solo 2?-pregunto uno de ellos, parecia molesto con su presencia.

Era naranja pore los bordes y blanco por el resto del cuerpo, portaba lo que Arok comparo con una antigua radio de la primera guerra Mundial.

-No sabes que los humanos se multiplican-respondio sarcástica la moto.

Cuando la chica adolescente vio a un robot fuerte y verde no se pudo resistir.

-Hola soy Miko, como te llamas-pregunto rapidamente.

-Bulkhead-respondio dudando.

-en que vehiculo te transformas?te gusta el heavy metal?cuanto pesas?-no dejo un segundo para responder y aun iba a hacer otra pregunta mas cuando Arok le puso una mano en el hombro para calmarla.

-De donde venis? por que de la Tierra no sois eso desde luego-intento romper el hielo Arok.

Ante esa pregunta el robot mas grande de todos se acerco.

-Somos organismos autonomos roboticos provenientes del planeta para abreviar se nos conoce como autobots-era de color rojo y azul y tenia una voz grave y calmada.

-Y porque estan aqui?-pregunto jack,le dio un susto a la mayor ya se habia olvidado de que estaba alli.

-Para proteger la tierra de los Decepticons-contesto un bot el morro del coche en el brazo y se acerco con ultimo era de un azul mas oscuroy tenia una especie de gafas amarillas.

-Los payasos de ayaer-explico Arcee, la moto.

-Y los atacaron por...?-cuestiono Arok.

Ante eso el bot azul suspiro.

-es una larga historia, los decepticons vinieron a aqui al igual que nosotros porque nuestro planeta es inhabitable a causa de las guerras-

-una guerra civil, no? Porque una guerra?-

-Peleamos por el control del energon-la mirada interrogante de Arok se hizo evidente pero se avergonzó de si mismo al ver la mirada llena de sufrimiento que les dirigía el bot-El combustible tanto de decepticons como peleaba con Megatron el lider de los decepticons pero me di cuenta de lo que pretendia y me separe de ellos-

-Y que pretende ese Megatron con nosotros?-pregunto Jack.

-Megatron no ha sido escuchado ni visto en mucho tiempo pero si volviera sería terrible-

Un mal presentimiento recorrio a Arok.

-Y ese tio nos podria encontrar en donde sea?-Optimus tardo un rato en realizar la contexion de "Megatron" a "Tio"

-Nosotros os protegeremos-Afirmó

-Bueno si nos pasa algo llamaremos a 911 y ya esta-dijo Jack.

-Que no pienso dejar que tu me despiertes de mi sueño en robotlandia-

-¡¿Tu has visto su tamaño?!, no creo que ni un tanque logre para a la moto gigante...Con perdon-Arcee hizo un gesto disculpando a Arok

-Podeis dejar de discutir por favor-Pidio Raf

-con todo el respeto Optimus, los niños corrreran el mismo peligro aqui que en otro sitio-protesto Ratchet-no tienen coraza si alguien los pisa seran aplastados-Arok se estaba comparando con 4 bots:Prowl, un bot blanco y azul con una especie de puertas ahaciendo de alas en la espalda como Bee y un visor que impedia ver sus ojos; Sideburn, azul pero al parecer como con gafas amarillas; X-Brawn, un bot azul claro con el morro en el brazo y Jazz un bot plateado y con una especie de visor tapandole los ojos, se parecia a sus gafas.

-Pues deberemos pisar con cuidado-Pidio Optimus

De repente empezo a sonar un alarma.

-que es eso?-pregunto Arok.

-sensor de proximidad-Contesto Jazz

-Rapido escondeos,el agente Fowler tan solo aparece cuando hay problemas, no es el mejor momento para conocerlo-ordeno Optimus.

-Creia que eramos los unicos que sabiamos de vuestra existenciaaahhhh-grito cuando Arok lo arrastro a una habitacion.

-Siendo un agente es ovio que es un enlace entre el gobierno y ellos -le contesto la adulta escondiéndolo.

-Prime!-"No debe ser muy calmado si ya entra gritando"penso Arok-Docenas de accidentes un atasco propio de Nueva York y varias multas a un coche amarillo y una moto sin conductor, tuve que convencer al agente de policia que el alcohol no le dejo ver al conductor-Todos se miraron entre ellos ante eso-que respondes a eso?-

-Agente fowler ,tenemos todo controlado-Sorprendio a Arok la calma de Optimus.

-Volvieron verdad-

-En realidad nunca se fueron-

"se escondieron para volver despues"razono Arok.

-Entonces tendreis que pedir ayuda al Pentagono-Dijo el agente

-Nosotros somos la unica defensa eficaz contra ellos-razono Optimus

-Segun tu-o al menos lo intento.

-Escuche agente-empezo Bulkhead-El equipo Prime sabe donde, cuando actuar y cuanta fuerza usar-demostro aplastando un cacharro."Wow"de Arok

-Bulkhead!Necesitaba eso-reclamo Ratchet.

-Basta!-ordeno Optimus

-Prime arreglalo-amenzo.

-pero cuanto valor para ser humano-comento Sideburn.

-El solo se preocupa por su mundo-explico optimus.

-Aun asi hay formas menos agresivas de preocuparse por un mundo-apoyo a Sideburn Arok.

Despues subió a una especie de tarima para poder ver mejor lo que pasaba en la base.

-Como conseguisteis esto?-pregunto la adulta curiosa.

-Nos lo dio el gobierno-A Arok le parecia increible pero por la cara de Ratchet pudo adivinar que para ellos era como de los primeros ordenadores-Imposible!-grito

-Uaahhh-Arok que en ese momento estaba asomada a la barandilla y casi se cae.

-La señal de Clifjumper se reactivo-

-Quien es Clifjumper?-pregunto Miko

-Primero, que señal?-pregunto Arok justo despues.

-Como se reactivo?-ignoro Optimus a ambas chicas.

-Debe ser un virus-explico Ratchet."Heeeey!Si hasta tiene la respuestas tipicas de un medico e informaticoooo!"penso Arok en ese momento.

-Cuantas posibilidades hay de que este vivo?-pregunto Arcee,la moto;parecia desesperada.

-activa el comunicador podriamos necesitarlo-Ordeno Optimus-Autobots transformense y avancen-

-Y nosotros que hacemos?-pregunto Miko

-Quedense con Ratchet-

-Genial-Dijeron Ratchet y Arok al mismo tiempo.

* * *

><p>Mirad, yo no puedo escribir tan a menudo como otros y como yo quisiera asi que a lo mejor soy un poco irregular.<p>

Dejen reviews


	3. el regreso del mal part 2

**Bueno este es el tercer capi antes de nada quiero preguntaros una cosa, quien os gusta mas de guardian para mi OC, no vale ninguno de los que estan cogido ni Ratchet ni Optimus, aunque me guste mucho, por que dentro de poco va a tener que pasar desapercibida.**

* * *

><p>-Imposible!-gritó Ratchet<p>

-Uaahhh!-Arok en ese momento estaba asomada a la barandilla y casi se cae.

-La señal de Clifjumper se reactivó-

-Quien es Clifjumper?-preguntó Miko

-Primero, que señal?-preguntó Arok justo después.

-Como se reactivo?-ignoró Optimus a ambas chicas.

-Debe ser un virus-explicó Ratchet."Heeeey!Si hasta tiene la respuestas tipicas de un médico e informáticoooo!"pensó Arok en ese momento.

-Cuantas posibilidades hay de que este vivo?-preguntó Arcee,la moto;parecía desesperada.

-activa el comunicador podríamos necesitarlo-Ordenó Optimus-Autobots transformense y avancen-

-Y nosotros que hacemos?-preguntó Miko

-Quédaos con Ratchet-

-Genial-Dijeron Ratchet y Arok al mismo tiempo.

-Autobots transfórmense y avancen-ordenó Optimus mientras se dirigian a una especie de tubo azul.

-que es eso?-preguntó Raf

-a donde se fueron?-preguntó a su vez Jack.

-a las coordenadas designadas por el portal terrestre-contestó Ratchet a las dos preguntas.

-Y si yo te dijera que los indios cazaban búfalos te enterarias de lo que son los indios y los búfalos?-preguntó sarcástica Arok.

-son dos animales salvajes de la Tierra-ante la mirada burlona de la adulta y la de los niños...-si tu me contestas a eso yo os contesto a vuestra pregunta-

-tu primero-señaló Arok-

-es un modelo a escala de tecnología terrestre de un portal espacial, porque no tenemos ni el energon ni los medios suficientes para realizar un viaje intergalatico-dijo mientras se giraba a un tablero.

-entonces estais atrapados aqui-comprendio Jack

-con vuestra tecnologia si pero yo construi el portal espacial para poder ir de un punto a otro cualquiera de su planeta al instante-

-entonces es como un teletransportador-todos se giraron hacia ella-un medio de transporte para ir de un sitio a otro sin tener que pasar por el espacio del medio. Funciona con humanos?-preguntaron Raf y Arok.

-por supuesto-

-entonces podria ir hasta japon a visitar a mis padres?-pregunto Miko

-al instante-

-personalmente prefiriria ir a España-comento Arok

-prodria mandaros alli a los cuatro y que nunca volvieseis-amenazo Ratchet.

-pero entonces cuando Optimus volviera preguntaria "¿donde estan los humanos?" o algo asi y te meterias en un lio, verdad?-comento con una sonrisa sarcastica mirando directamente al medico, que se dio la vuelta molesto.

Paso bastante tiempo y la tarde se convirtió para Arok en mirar como Miko le preguntaba que era algo y ver como el medico denominaba "delicado" a que se habia olvidado de los indios y los bufalos.

-Y que es esto?-pregunto por 115 vez Miko

-algo delicado no toques-aviso monotonamente Ratchet

-hay algo que realmente podamos tocar?-pregunto Jack ya molesto.

Ratchet le iba ha contestar cuando la pantalla empezo a soltar ruiditos cara de Ratchet era digna de ser fotografiada y puesta como definicion de "que esta haciendo eso".

-Porque solo usais ordenadores humanos-pregunto Raf

-porque no tenemos de los nuestros, los del silo de misiles que estaban antes nos dejaron estos ordenadores-contesto Ratchet mientras intentaba arreglar las alertas

-pues parece que los del gobierno os hayan cedido las pantallas de los primeros ordenadores-comento Arok. Fruncio el ceño cuando vio que Ratchet no logro arreglar el problema -deberias aprender algo de los ordenadores humanos si piensas andar con ellos-dijo mientras se dirigia hacia su mochila.

-yo puedo ayudarte-se ofrecio Raf

-tu?-dudo Ratchet-ten cuidado es tecnologia compleja sabes?-

-si lo logra arreglar yo me rio-Comento Arok recibiendo el apoyo de Miko.

-listo-dijo Raf, pronto los cuadros de la pantalla desaparecieron.A Arok se le escapo una risa pero se le borro cuando Optimus conecto con la base ordenando que abrieran el portal, sonaba apresurado.

-que pasaria?-no termino Arok de hablar cuando los miembros del equipo entraron uno a uno. El ultimo fue Optimus y era seguido por una explosion azul.

"espera, unas llamas azules?-con razon sonaba apresurado-dijo cuando Ratchet cerro el portal.

-que paso, y Clifjumper?-pregunto apresuradamente el medico. Todos miraron hacia Arcee.

-No...no se-ante la mirada de todos contesto-no se que le pasaba, pero no era el-iba a irse pero un mareo hizo que se cayera en los brazos de Bee.

-Que te pasa?-pregunto Ratchet-Y que es esto?-cogio una sustancia con aspecto viscoso del brazo de Arcee con una barra metalica

-No se pero era de lo que estaba envadurnado Clif-dijo aturdida.

-Llevadla a la camara de desintoxicacion-ordeno Ratchet.

-Oye?, aqui hay cobertura-pregunto Jack.

-No, por que?-respondio de forma seca Ratchet.

-Por que si no vuelvo a casa pronto la policia me va a empezar a buscar-respondio Jack

-Has incumplido alguna ley-Pregunto Optimus.

-Espero que no porque tenemos aqui mismo un coche de policia-Se burlo Arok de Jack y de Prowl, es cierto su transformacion era la de un coche de policia, estaba colgada boca abajo de la barandilla de la tarima.

-Si, habre incumplido la ley de las 10:00 de la noche-dijo apresumbrado Jack.

-Y yo tambien-Añadieron Raf y Miko.

-A las 10 de la noche, que pronto-Se sorprendio Arok

-Costumbres humabas no me habia parado a pensar en eso-comento Optimus-Bien Bumblembee tu seras el guardian de Raf-Ambos se miraron felices-Bulkhead tu seras el guardian de Miko-Esta miro emocionada al robot pero se le borro la sonrisa cuando Optimus pidio discrecion-Jazz tu seras el guardian de Arok-la adulta miro curiosa al bot-y Arcee tu seras el guardian de Jack-se veia en la mirada de la bot que no la divertia demasiado.

-Nos vemos mañana-se despidio Arok de los demas-un Pontiac Solstice, chulo!-djo subiendose al coche.

Esa misma noche en un motel en Jasper...

Un bombero apaga un hotel que se habia incendiado, eran las 12:00, aun no sabian que habia originado el fuego y aparecio una persona muerta en medio.

Arok llego enseguida hasta el hombre.

-Que ha pasado?pregunto.

-Que se ha incendiado el hotel-

-Y porque-

-Y yo que se!-le respondio gritando el hombre.

-Pues no se, porque ese es su trabajo, no cree?.Mire mi camion estaba aparcado ya no esta, era rojo y con un gran cartel de mi empresa...-Iba a seguir hablando pero el bombero la interrumpio.

-Un camion rojo de la empresa maderera de europa, Finsa, lo vi aqui y esta quemado-dijo señalando el aparcamiento del hotel.

-Que!?-

-Vaya al colegio que esta ofreciendo refugio a los afectados-señalo un Instituto.

-Mejor no vamos a mi casa-La agarro un hombre alto y guapo, tenia el pelo rubio y los ojos azules, vestia un traje gris en todas las piezas excepto por la camisa la voz de Jazz.

-Jazz... pero como?-Arok estaba confundida.

Y seguia estandolo cuando llegaron a la base, otra vez.

-Que ha pasado?-pregunto Ratchet.

-El motel donde dormia se ha incendiado y el camion con el que hacia mi trabajo tambien-respondio apresumbrada Arok.

-Tendras que quedarte aqui hasta que nos aseguremos de que no han sido los decepticons-ordeno Optimus.

-No, no puedo quedame aqui hasta el fin de mi vida, ademas donde duermo?-pregunto sarcastica Arok.

Le señalaron la habitacion del Agente Fowler.

-Avisadme a tiempo si viene el señor agente-dijo dirigiendose al despacho cansada.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno este es la mitad del segundo capi, dejad Reviews y contestad a la pregunta que os hice porfis.<strong>


End file.
